1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for leveling a ladder when in use on uneven terrain.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many attempts have been made to provide a ladder user with more stability when the ladder had to be placed on uneven terrain.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,352 to C. E. Larson, et al., on Apr. 06, 1976 for an Extension Ladder with Ladder Leveler Means describes a spring-biased pin member that protrudes into a plurality of spaced-apart holes thereby locking the two sections of the extension ladder together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,797 to L. E. Batten on Jan. 03, 1984 for a Ladder Leveling Device shows a hollow leveler guide (attached to a ladder leg) with a leveler leg placed therein. The guide and leg have holes in them that can be aligned and a pin inserted through the holes to lock the leveler leg in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,432 to N. W. Belt on Aug. 19, 1986 for an Adjustable Ladder Leg describes a leveling leg slidingly engaged within a hollow guide channel which is clamped to a ladder leg. There is a spring-loaded pin that engages a plurality of pin holes to lock the leveling leg to the guide channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,726 to R. J. Davis, et al., on Aug. 26 1986 for a Ladder Extension shows a hollow sleeve member with an extension member slidingly placed therein. The sleeve member has brackets to attach the sleeve member to the legs of the ladder. A retaining pin is placed within directly opposing holes in the sleeve member and the extension to lock the two members in a selected position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,471 to J. E. Cordell on Feb. 07, 1989 for a Leveler Attachment for Ladders describes a hollow beam that is bolted to a leg of a ladder. A bar slides within the hollow beam. A spring-biased gripping lever, attached to the hollow beam, has a sharp edge that grips a surface of the hollow beam keeping the bar extended and in place to level the ladder.
All the above devices involve attaching a hollow sleeve to a leg of the ladder and providing a bar to slide within the sleeve and securing the bar to the sleeve in some manner. The present invention involves utilizing the support legs of the ladder itself in a novel manner reducing the number of additional parts to encumber the ladder. This allows the user to be able to purchase a ladder for use in uneven terrain and not have to tie up valuable time to modify the ladder.